


Birthday Sex

by Cindy_Wallace



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wallace/pseuds/Cindy_Wallace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Spock's Birthday and Kirk wants to celebrate with his boyfriend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written to cheer up my twin, and because it was Leonard Nimoy's birthday yesterday (I know I'm late) and that made me want to watch TOS and then I decided Spock deserved a birthday celebration too.

Birthday Sex

Kirk knew that he was running out of time. The cupcakes were still a mass of uncooked goo and there was flour and egg particles everywhere. He wiped his hands on his apron, looking at the clock. He knew that he had sent Spock on a pointless mission to file a pointless report (Bones was supposed to keep him distracted as long as he could.) Kirk smiled to himself as he thought of that conversation. 

“Look, Bones, it's Spock's birthday and I really want to do something special. But when we're on shore leave I usually keep him to myself - ”

“Damn it man, I don't need to hear this.”

“Bones, I just need you to keep him busy. A fake report about someone who was injured or something. Just for a few hours?” 

“That won't work. It would never take that hobgoblin a few hours to file a simple injury report.” Bones rolled his eyes.

Kirk looked pointedly at Bones for the derogatory nickname against his boyfriend, but then he'd been one to call Spock “pointy” on numerous occasions so he really couldn't begrudge a jibe. “Please, Bones.” 

“Alright. I'll keep him busy. But I can't buy much time.” 

“Thank you!” Kirk nearly kissed the man he was so excited to be able to surprise Spock. 

“What are you doing for him anyway?” Bones asked, he secretly loved their relationship because it meant that two of his best friends were happy. 

“I'm going to bake him earthen cupcakes, and Vulcan fudge.” Kirk's eyes were glistening with excitement. 

“So you're going to get him Vulcan wasted?” Bones looked skeptically at Kirk. 

Kirk smirked his famous bad boy smirk, “And then lots of birthday sex.” 

“Oh come on man.” Bones turned away and began walking back toward his own room. 

“You promise. You'll help right?” 

“Yea, yea.” Bones waved a hand in Kirk's general direction. “Not like I had anything planned this shore leave or anything.” he mumbled. 

“I owe you!” Kirk called back. 

“Yea, yea.” 

Kirk had made the fudge – which was a lot harder than he had thought (admittedly he considered just buying some from a novelty shop in town). But the fudge had taken so much of his concentration he was still not even close to done with the cupcakes and he was running out of time. Damn his boyfriend for being the most punctual and efficient person ever. 

Kirk watched the cupcakes in the oven slowly taking on shape and felt a deep pride in his work – hopefully they tasted edible. He looked around to find some sort of cleaner so he could make the kitchen spotless again. (the only reason he had sprung for such a lavish hotel room was because he knew he wanted to make Spock's birthday special). He was digging around the cabinet when he heard a key in the door (it was a rustic hotel with real locks and keys instead of card readers). 

Kirk panicked and rushed to the door, not caring that he was covered in flour and wearing an apron that said “Caution: Hot Man Cooking”. 

“Hey!” he said as his boyfriend opened the door, not letting Spock open it more than an inch or two. 

“Hello, Captain.” 

“Jim.” 

This was a daily battle for them. They had been in a relationship for nearly two years but Spock always insisted on calling him Captain. Sometimes it worked though. Kirk smirked to himself over a few indecent memories of Spock's use of the word “Captain” in less than proper situations. 

“Jim. May I come in?” Spock asked, wondering why he was still standing at the threshold. 

“No. I mean. Of course. But I need you. Um.” Kirk usually didn't get tongue tied. He also didn't usually bake for his boyfriend. “I need, um. Can you run down to the store real quick? We need supplies. For the weekend.” 

“Did we not get enough groceries yesterday? Our shore leave is only four days. And by my calculations if we eat the amount we average on the ship we should only consume - ”

“Spock, I don't need numbers. I need. . .” Kirk stalled only a beat. “Condoms. I need lots of condoms.” 

Spock's cheeks almost tinged green. “We have plenty in my suitcase.” 

Kirk knew that was true. He sighed and leaned toward his boyfriend, kissing him quickly. “I just need you to go away for like thirty more minutes.” 

Spock looked taken aback by this. He looked at Kirk's unusual outfit, and he sniffed the air discretely. 

“Logic dictates that you are hiding something from me.” 

“Your logic is sound Spock.” Kirk rolled his eyes. “Can you please come back in half an hour and I'll explain everything?” 

“You are covered in what appears to be flour, you are wearing an apron, and the scent emanating from the suite is vaguely sweet. Are you baking?” 

“Jesus, Spock! Can't you let me surprise you for once in our lives?” Kirk wasn't truly annoyed, only slightly. 

Spock however looked taken aback and narrowed his gaze at Kirk, “Jim, you surprise me every day.” 

Kirk could have melted at Spock's words. Not that Jim Kirk would ever admit to melting. 

“I will return in half an hour.” Spock said, but before the Vulcan could leave Kirk had his hand around the back of Spock's head and brought him down for a heated kiss. 

Spock was getting fairly used to being treated roughly by his boyfriend so he leaned into the kiss without hesitation and brought his own hand to Kirk's face, feeling the scruffy stubble. Kirk loved kissing Spock, almost more than anything. There was something about being connected, their mouths giving and exchanging, that made Kirk the happiest he'd ever been in his life.  
He still remembered the first time they had kissed. It was so cliché it out to be rewritten; but it made him smile every time he thought about it. 

They'd been at the mess hall two years into their five year mission, Spock was aggravating him with a bunch of jibes (facts) about how careless Kirk had been on the last mission. Spock was saying that he was going to get himself killed and Kirk – feeling particularly angsty that day – had said “What does it matter?!” and Spock looking slightly offended for a Vulcan said “It would matter a great deal to me, Jim.” and Kirk could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He sensed the tidal waves in his heart, he knew that this was the moment he'd wanted his whole life – or at least since he had realized he was in love with his first officer three years prior. Kirk wanted so badly to reach forward and kiss the Vulcan senseless, but someone caring for you doesn't mean they love you. So instead Kirk said, “Thanks, Spock.” and began walking back to his quarters. Spock followed him, where they could have a more private conversation. “Wouldn't you care, Jim. If you left me behind. Us behind. The crew.” Spock didn't usually get tongue tied or feel nerves, but even Spock could sense the tension in the air on this moment. “I would care.” Kirk said, feeling his throat suddenly go dry, his palms sweating. “I would care so much.” he wanted to say “I love you” he wanted to say a million things, but he didn't know how to speak any more. Spock stepped closer and Kirk didn't back away. “Then we should agree to be more careful.” Spock said, his voice low and urgent. “I agree. I couldn't lose you, Spock.” Kirk admitted, feeling himself surrender to his feelings and damn the consequences. “Nor I you, Jim. I would be emotionally compromised to say the least.” Kirk almost smiled; that was almost an “I love you”. Kirk leaned closer to Spock and took the Vulcan's hand in his, knowing full well that Vulcan's hands were sensitive. Spock closed his eyes and accepted the action. He opened his eyes and stared into Kirk's bright blue eyes, which were shimmering with a thousand emotions. Spock leaned close and kissed his Captain. 

Kirk had backed into the suite, dragging Spock with him. He walked backward toward the bedroom but decided that was too far and pulled Spock to the couch instead. Spock allowed himself to be manhandled, which showed his love a great deal more than any words could. 

Kirk laid down on the couch, Spock attempting to hold his own weight up so as not to hurt his boyfriend, but Kirk pulled Spock closer, begging him to connect. (Not that Kirk would call it begging of course.)

Kirk began attempting to undress Spock – he didn't know why the man always insisted on wearing uniforms, didn't he even own a pair of jeans!? - after getting through the shirt Kirk allowed his hands to roam delicately over Spock's body. He loved the feel of Spock's skin – of course it felt just like any human skin despite his Vulcan heritage, but it was Spock's skin and that made it perfect. Kirk kissed along Spock's jaw and down his neck, feeling the pulse in his throat. Spock's eyes closed, forgetting momentarily anything else in the world but Kirk's lips on his body.

Spock felt his way to the back of Kirk's apron, untying the loose knot easily despite the positioning. He felt the dip in Kirk's back, the soft skin with it's few scars – bar fights and dangerous missions had marred the once perfect flesh but Spock thought all of these scars were a story that made up Kirk and he loved every imperfection as much as he loved the man as a whole. 

Kirk had intended to take his time with his boyfriend today – romantic music, romantic setting, desserts, candle light, but now he was in a frenzy. He loved every damn thing about his boyfriend from his painful honesty to his perfect pointy ears, everything Spock was, was perfect. Kirk had disrobed Spock quite easily given his frantic movements and had barely realized Spock had gotten him out of his apron, leaving him in his boxer-briefs. 

“Why were you cooking in your underwear?” Spock asked, not that he minded in the slightest. 

“I had an apron on.” Kirk said, rolling his eyes. “I was going to surprise you with baked goods while wearing nothing but an apron.” saying it out loud sounded down right cheesy but the small, miniscule smirk on Spock's face was worth it. 

“That is most pleasurable.”

Kirk smiled, bringing his boyfriend's lips back to his own. Kirk was aroused the second he saw Spock, it was kind of a perpetual state of existence at this point. Spock's judging eye brows, the fact that he used every  
intelligent word he could think of to say the stupidest things, the way his cheeks tinted green just a little bit when Kirk sent him inappropriate emails during a meeting or while they were on alpha shift together. Everything about Spock made Kirk feel alive. 

Spock knew all of the pressure points of the human body, and he utilized them very well during sex. Then there were some points that were all Kirk. There was a spot just below the rib-cage, when Spock danced his fingers lightly across it, barely applying pressure, that made Kirk squirm and moan. Another behind the thigh where Spock had to run his blunted nails harshly along the muscle, but Kirk would raise his lower body off whichever surface they happen to be on at the time, and beg for more. Spock had taken his time to learn all of these little spots of Kirk's and he loved that only he could get such a response out of the Captain. 

Kirk was sexually experienced to say the least, he'd been with dozens of women and men of all different species, but Spock had found the secret places. It was Spock that Kirk couldn't live without. Spock didn't normally buy into the “claiming” or the possession that often came with relationships but he did feel a sense of pride that he knew his lover better than anyone ever had or would. 

“Spock,” Kirk moaned, feeling the Vulcan's fingers dance lightly on his lower rib. Kirk's hips lifted off the couch, begging for attention, begging to be fucked senseless, but Kirk had lost all of his words. 

“Jim,” Spock's voice was throaty and low. Kirk thought his boyfriend had more to say but the Vulcan stopped talking as Kirk's hand gripped tight around Spock's very hard and eager cock. 

“I need you.” Kirk said, tugging hard on Spock's cock. 

Spock moaned, his eyes closing and his breath hitching. “Spock,” Kirk's voice was desperate. “I need you inside me. Please.” 

Spock was in sensory overload, his beautiful boyfriend moaning and begging below him, while his body received erogenous pleasure also at the hands, literally, of said boyfriend. Spock knew they had a bottle of  
lubricant in the bedroom, but that seemed so far away. 

Spock attempted to communicate the predicament with his boyfriend, “bedroom,” he barked. 

Kirk groaned but released Spock as Spock maneuvered them into the bedroom. Kirk felt the soft bed beneath him and he had to admit the small hiccup in their sexual location proved beneficial. 

“Come here.” Kirk begged, pulling Spock away from the drawer where the lube was stashed. Spock held the bottle in one hand and steadied himself on Kirk's chest with the other, while Kirk attacked Spock's mouth with his own. 

Their movements were becoming frenzied once more, Kirk begging and squirming and Spock doing his best not to come undone at Kirk's skilled and calloused hands rubbing him roughly in all the right ways. 

Spock inserted two well lubricated fingers gently into his boyfriend's hole, Kirk lifted his body off the bed, essentially humping the air, looking for more. He found more as Spock moved his fingers in and out, back and forth, stretching the tight hole. Kirk was moaning, loudly, coming undone at the seams. Spock didn't wait long before inserting a third finger, knowing his girth would be tested inside his boyfriend and as always wanting to make sure the Captain was comfortable. 

Kirk tugged on Spock's cock hard as he jerked from Spock hitting him in his pleasure spot. Spock hissed a breath at the rough treatment. 

“Sorry. Sorry.” Kirk breathed, kissing the Vulcan. 

Spock loved the rough treatment and didn't particularly mind, he soothed Kirk with a kiss and a light nip on the lip. 

Spock removed his fingers and batted Kirk's hand away from himself as he rubbed himself loosely with lubricant. He was on his knees, kneeling in between Kirk's legs. Kirk was spread out before him like a buffet, and he was very hungry. 

Spock began a slow, painfully, teasingly, slow path into Kirk. Kirk knew his boyfriend was teasing him, testing his willpower. 

“Please, Spock.” Kirk begged. He didn't care if Spock got him to beg, didn't care if he lost their playful power struggle. 

“Captain,” there was something questioning in Spock's voice and Kirk wasn't sure what could be so important right now. 

“Commander?” Kirk asked back. 

“Permission to come aboard?” there was a small smirk on Spock's lips, a tiny little “I've-been-hanging-out-with-Jim-Kirk-Too-Long” smirk. 

“Permission granted.” 

Spock pushed hard into Kirk, feeling the tightness stretch to accommodate his size. Kirk moaned, releasing a guttural sound of pleasure only Spock can be responsible for. 

“God, you're so perfect.” Kirk praised, his hands clutching at the bed sheets. 

Spock didn't respond, he was used to these compliments from Kirk both in the throws of passion and in every day life. The first time Kirk had called Spock perfect Spock proceeded to explain why that observation was illogical and after a long argument and a make-up make-out session every time after Spock just accepts that Kirk does not mean it literally. 

Spock pulled Kirk's legs up, bending them at the knees, and thrust hard, the new angle causing Kirk to moan louder, his head thrown back, digging into the bed.

Spock picked up the pace, thrusting into Kirk diligently, while Kirk attempted to thrust back, but the angle was mostly one sided. Spock reached between them with one hand, the other positioned by Kirk's head, gripping for purchase. Spock wrapped his hand around Kirk's cock, the pleasure almost as much for Spock as it was for Kirk. He began to jerk-off his boyfriend, wanting them to cum simultaneously. 

Kirk scratched and kneaded at Spock's shoulders, chest, back, any place he could grab. Spock hit Kirk's prostate and Kirk nearly came, “Spock, baby, baby,” he muttered, moaning a mantra of Spock's name and generic pet names. 

Spock could feel himself about to cum and he knew Kirk was close, he released Kirk's cock and placed a hand instead on Kirk's forehead, causing a brief mind-meld as they both came. Kirk nearly passed out from the orgasm combined with the mind-meld from his boyfriend. It was like experiencing two orgasms simultaneously. This was the easiest way for Spock to express his love. This moment of pure connectedness, pure passion. 

Coming down from their high Spock pulled out of Kirk and lay beside the human, feeling slightly short of breath and very much at peace. 

Kirk regained his thoughts eventually. “This was supposed to be about you. You're birthday.” he said stupidly, not being able to form completed thoughts quite yet. 

“You are all I need.” Spock said, another rare moment of honesty. 

“Next round is all about you.” Kirk promised. 

They lay in silence a moment, Kirk held Spock's hand, resting against Spock's shoulder, eyes drifting closed. 

Suddenly Spock sat up, “is something burning?” 

“Oh fuck.”  
~~


End file.
